To Remember Us
by TheBlackSwanPrincess
Summary: When everybody refuses to go back to the past, there is only one stichpunk that will go back to her memorise. Because that's her purpose. To remember us. One-Shot.


A/N: Ok, so this is my first ever, 9 fanfic! And I want to thank all the wonderful authors that inspired me and gave me courage to finally post this up! This is about a 9 OC, 10. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own 9, Shane Acker does. And believe it or not I don't own 10 either. *GASP* Yeah, she actually belongs to victorsgurl288 on deviantArt. Check out her page she's really good at drawing! Now the only thing I own is the idea.

Summary: When everybody refuses to go back to the past, there is only one stichpunk that will go back to her memorise. Because that's her purpose. To remember us. One-Shot. Sorry, summaries just aren't my thing. Please R&R.

Now on to the story!

_To Remember Us…_

_Memories. _They float in the air all around us. Gently swaying back and forth, just waiting for someone to reach out and snatch them into their hands, but for most, those memories always manage to slip right through their fingers. But not for me. When I reach out to those memories, they beg me to remember them. I let them sink in, let them swirl all around my mind, my heart, even my **soul**, and remember. It's always been incredibly easy for me. It's as easy for me to remember my memories as it is for me to blink. When something happens, I automatically try and capture every detail, and then lock the new memory inside me. And I never forget. I used to wonder what the whole purpose of it was, remembering. Then I learned it can help people. If they feel sad, or down, I can help them remember the good times, and bring a smile to their face. Or, I could remember their mistakes, and flaws, and help them get over it all. That's what I do most of the time with my family. There has been so much grief, devastation, and loss in our family that that's all I can remember. Their pain, their problems, their remorse. It pains my heart so much to remember their suffering. I ache inside from all the destruction it has caused on all of their souls. Whenever I think of that, I slowly crawl to the warmth and comfort of some rare, yet precious memories. The memories of their smiles, their laughs. Their happiness. The memories I don't have enough of. The ones I want to, no_ need_ to have more of. For their sake and mine. But the only way I am ever going to get them, is to let them know how to let go of those dreadful memories, and embrace the good. But I never have. And I hate myself for it. And it's all because of that one memory that keeps haunting me. Keeps torturing my soul. That I always try to lock away. Far away, and never remember.

I was about 6. My poor beloved 6. Who needed me the most, to help him, to listen to him To help him understand that there was someone who cared about him. Even loved him. And I did, with all my heart, but I let myself get dragged away when he needed me th most. I knew that I completely and utterly shattered him beyond belief. Pain doesn't even begin to describe the agony my soul felt after that. Now, I'm so afraid to share my memories with them because of how I might cause them pain like I did 6. I could never bear the thought of hurting anybody like that again. My soul would break in two. But deep down I know that I'm only causing them more pain by not doing so, I could never say I love them id I didn't confront them. Even if they are hurt at first, at least it will heal. It will even make them stronger. As for my soul, even though it might be shattered in the process, it would be worth it. Because I love them all so much. That's why I remember.

As I finally walk towards them, to finally do what I must, another memory manages to make its way to my heart. One that is so near and dear to me. A smile crosses my face as all of it comes flooding back to me.

"_I was in a haze, unsure of what to think of myself, of my surrounding, or this figure that stood before me. His gaze was gentle and steady as he watched me get my bearings. The first thing I did was remember. I didn't know how I just could. It felt so natural and right, so I kept doing it. Then I knew who he was. He was the scientist, or at least that's what my memories told me. And he created me. He gave up a part of his soul for me to live. Then I saw that look and his face and remembered something else. He's suffered so much. And sacrificed so many things. I gently and slowly made my way over to him. I looked into his eyes and saw yet again so much pain and sadness. I can't help but feel bad myself. I gently placed my had on top of his to try and comfort him. He smiles and I see saw a faint trace of happiness cress his face. Then I knew my memories meant something. Hey could help others. I smiled to. Then he told me something that will forever make my soul thrash with life. "My dear 10, you are so special in your own little way. Now you may be naive and young, and you don't know yet the cruel and unforgiving world you are going to be a part of. But never let that make you forget. Always remember, because your purpose will always be, __**TO REMEMBER US**__…"_


End file.
